Missed chance
by dreamygirl88
Summary: Maybe Minako was never indifferent to Yaten.


_Hi everyone! Here's something I had in mind about Yaten feelings towards Minako. Knowing that there're not many Y/M fics I decided to share this with you. Hope you'll like it!!_

* * *

_**Missed chance**_

Sometimes when she leans towards him to check answers in his notebook he can smell the mixture of some perfume and her own sweet scent. The fragrance fills his nostrils reminding him of wild flowers, sea and summer breeze. He starts to feel dizzy and doesn't notice that she's saying something. He tries to focus on her words but finds it too hard when she's so close. He moves away and responds in his usual mean tone. She's not suprised and he's glad.

-----

He pretends not to notice when her long hair accidently brushes his face when she's jumping in excitement around him. He turns around trying to forget lingering feeling of silk on his cheek. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. It's better that way, when she doesn't see him, when she doesn't know.

-----

When she wraps her arm around his, mumbling something about being scared and about him protecting her, he tries really hard not to show what her touch is doing to him. He pretends to be unaffected and bored, he doesn't even look at her when she's in that tight swimsuit. Although his mind tells him to take his hand away, he doesn't do it. Silently he takes in everything he can from this new experience.

-----

They quarrel, again, but this time is different. She crosses all limits of his patience and he can't stop himself from bringing her down on Earth. She might be Senshi but she's still so young and naive. He is a realist and knows that dreaming is just a waste of time. She, of course, opposes him and they end up with him holding her by her wrists against the wall. He feels her fast breath on his face and looks at her. Some strands of her golden hair cover partly her big, azure eyes which burn furiously; cheeks have beautiful rose colour and her lips are slightly open making him notice how full they are. He realizes that he never looked at her closely and is mesmerized by her. Involuntary he moves closer almost feeling her heaving chest against his. Her warm breath caresses his cheek and he forgets what they were fighting about. He notices that she stopped struggling from his tight grips on her wrists and surrendered to his touch. She sighs, closes her eyes and licks her lips. For a moment he wonders how would those lips feel against his. First time in his life he's ready to open himself to someone else but when he closes his eyes and bends his head down, an image of his Princess appears in his head. His eyes open suddenly and his consciousness comes back. He quickly lets go of her and moves away avoiding her surprised eyes. He leaves the room not turning around to look at her.

-----

When she throws herself in front of him and dies for him, he feels like time had stopped. His mind, heart and body scream. Not her. He feels like he is slowly dying inside but his mouth are shut. The fight is not over and it's no time for being weak.

-----

He sees her again. She's allive and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and never let go. But he does nothing, afraid that if he touch her he might not be able to leave. She blinks back tears and he knows that he has to be the strong one. It's hard when she looks at him with those sad eyes searching for some kind of comfort. He knows that he can't give her that. He looks at his Princess, his life, his destiny. It'll always be like that. The duties of a Senshi are more important than anything else. He looks again at the blonde in front of him. She understands, but it doesn't make their goodbye less painful. They both know they were never meant to be. With one last look he turns around and follows his Princess and brothers. He knows that he's leaving her heart-broken, but sooner or later she will be fine. She's strong enough.

His heart will never heal. For once he felt like human, with all emotions and desires. For once he felt alive. Unfortunately, he missed his chance.


End file.
